The Analytic Microscopy Core Facility (AMC) was established in 1999 to serve as a centralized shared resource that provides scientific and technical expertise in optical microscopy applications. The AMC is an invaluable resource for Cancer Center researchers interested in intracellular trafficking and sub-cellular localization of molecules involved in protein phosphorylation, signal transduction, cell cycle progression, cellto- cell contact, cell motility, cell differentiation, apoptosis, angiogenesis, invasion or metastasis, DNA repair, and gene expression and drug discovery. The AMC's primary goal is to provide Cancer Center investigators with access to the latest optical microscopy imaging systems, including: widefield fluorescence and confocal microscopy; image analysis and laser capture microdissection. In the last five years the AMC Facility has actively contributed significantly to the science of the Cancer Center. Work supported by the AMC Facility has resulted in nearly 100 publications since 2000. The AMC Core has added new state-of-art instrumentation resulting in a steady rise in usage of the Core Facility by the Cancer Center investigators. The future plans of the AMC Facility are to maximize the potential of the current instruments and further develop advanced microscopy applications. To achieve these goals the AMC Facility will implement a series of initiatives to educate and train intra- and extramurally-funded investigators in the use of advanced microscopy and imaging techniques. In addition the Core will focus on facilitating the investigators awareness and access to confocal and fluorescence microscopy. To this end the AMC Facility will offer a series of general microscopy workshops in these areas, to assist in growing the knowledge and skill base of the facility's users.